Inside the Field: Season 3
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Monsters University, AU. 'First Watch' and the rest of MU are trapped inside the force-field still. And not only do they have new enemies to worry about, but the alien race known as the Unagi-Kai who are responsible for imprisoning them. But how long can one school hold together before everyone snaps? Rated T for terror, violence, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Season 3 baby! This will probably be the most intense season out of the series. There will be more enemies to face, but the main concern of the series is the Unagi-Kai (The aliens who placed the field over MU). Let's get this season on the road! But first, an opening monologue from Mike Wazowski himself. Enjoy!**

** (Mike Monologue)**

Monsters University was like any other college to attend, or at least it used to be. Until we were cut off from the rest of the world by a mysterious force-field. Inescapable, indestructible, built completely from pure evil. My friends Bug, Sulley, his girlfriend Angel, Randy, Chandler, the Oozma Kappa fraternity and myself have formed a fraternity of our own known as 'First Watch'. We fight to keep the peace between the students, and we fight to destroy the Unagi-Kai, a hostile alien race who are responsible for the field trapping us. We don't know why they're here or why they're doing this to us, but now that we're all trapped inside the field together, none of our secrets are safe.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Randy was showing Squishy how to work the short wave radio that they used to pick up military and alien communications.

"What you're gonna be doing is wearing these headphones and turning this knob" Randy said.

"Wear headphones... turn knob... got it" Squishy muttered. Randy could hear what he was saying and Randy rolled his eyes and smiled a bit.

"Also, on the notepad I gave you, write down anything you might hear whether it could be alien or military" said the Reptilian. He then left for Squishy to do the work he was assigned to do. He kept turning the knob until he heard a bunch of static and one word coming out sounding distorted.

"...MOAB...MOAB...MOAB" Squishy wrote it down and called out for Randy.

"RANDY!" he shouted. The purple lizard with glasses came back in.

"Yes?" he asked. Squishy showed him the notepad with the word 'MOAB' written in marker.

"MOAB? Really?" Randy asked with a confused look.

"I swear, that's what it was saying. Everything else was static and I couldn't get anything, MOAB was the only word that was being spoken so fluently" Squishy explained. Randy looked at the radio to make sure it wasn't broken based on what Squishy told him about it being all static.

"Do you think it's Unagi-Kai language?" Squishy asked.

"Probably, I've never heard that word in my life and it sounds like something only one of the aliens would say" Randy said looking at the wires and switches to make sure the device was working properly. They both heard the bathroom door open and Bug came out of it taking a deep breath and ran his claw through his hair. Squishy then turned around and looked to his leader.

"Bug, there's something I've gotta tell you" Bug came over to where Squishy sat at the radio.

"What is it?" Bug asked.

"The radio was acting up and nothing but static but the only word frequently got through. MOAB" Squishy explained.

"MOAB. I believe it might be alien language" Bug said.

"We think so too" Randy piped in. Bug then went over to the front door.

"Try and fix it to see if you can make it stop transmitting static only" Bug ordered and then left out the door.

Meanwhile, Sulley was walking towards the front gate of Monsters University where the field wall blocked. He was talking into a walkie-talkie.

"Mike, Mike come in. Do you read me?" Sulley said into the speaker, but no luck. He didn't respond.

"ROAR!" a voice shouted behind him. Sulley jumped a bit and turned behind him to see it was Mike laughing.

"Not funny" Sulley said.

"Was too! Now what is it?" Mike asked.

"I've been thinking a lot about our seizures, and about what we said" Sulley said as Mike was now walking with him.

"The Red Stars form the Destroyer? Have you figured out what that means?" Mike asked.

"No, not yet. But if the Unagi-Kai are using the field to send out messages then we're like the receivers. We can pick up a few of those messages on our own, but when we get too close to each other..." Sulley then pressed the button on his walkie-talkie and held it up to Mike's and a bunch of screeching and static was made.

"...Feedback" Sulley then put his walkie-talkie away and then Mike spoke with a confused look in his eye.

"Sulley, why would the Unagi-Kai only talk to us?" the cyclops asked confused.

"I don't know. But when I came out here to find out, I saw THIS" Sulley said as he pointed to the wall of the field and Mike and Sulley saw that it was surrounded by several monarch butterflies.

"Wow" Mike whispered.

"I know right? Monarch butterflies aren't even in season. It's the middle of December, they shouldn't be anywhere near Monsters University" Sulley explained. The both of them smiled at the beauty that these creatures beheld.

"What do you think they're doing here?" Sulley asked.

"I don't know, and I don't really care. It's beautiful" Mike said. The gaze of how beautiful it was made him somewhat misty eyed. The both of them heard footsteps coming towards them. They turned around to see it was Bug, and Chandler who was wiping alien parasite blood off his sword and then put it back in it's case.

"I got your message, what's up?" Chandler asked.

"This" Mike said pointing at the butterflies. All of them were smiling at all the butterflies covering a large part of the field.

"Isn't it amazing?" Sulley asked.

"Yeah. It's really pretty. I haven't seen anything like this since I was a little kid" Bug said in awe. Chandler then walked up to the barrier wall in which the butterflies clung to it and placed his paw onto it. Around Chandler's paw made the distorting pattern and it made the low pitched hovering noise. But it also made the butterflies fly away at once. Chandler took his paw off the field and everyone giggled a bit at the sight of the butterflies leaving.

"That was amazing" Chandler muttered. A military soldier standing outside the field looked over to them. Mike gave a kind wave and a small smile, which the soldier returned.

"These guys are now just suddenly paying attention to us?" Chandler asked with a scoff. They all then looked to see travel buses.

"Are they sending in more soldiers?" Sulley asked.

"No. Civilians" Bug said. Many monsters of all shapes and sizes came out of the buses. Mike recognized one of them. It was a female who looked just like him only she wore lipstick and had her nails done.

"Hey, that's Kelly" Mike exclaimed in delight.

"Who?" Chandler asked.

"My sister. I attended her wedding in high school before the field came down" Mike said. He noticed she brought her husband, Hank and their child Sam who was Mike's nephew.

"Guys, it's been two and a half months since the field came down, it's the middle of December and the military hasn't let anybody near this place. So why are they now busting in the folks?" Bug asked. Sulley looked to Bug.

"Haven't you ever been to summer camp?" he asked. Bug shook his head. Sulley smiled and then spoke back.

"They're finally giving us our own visitors day" He said happily.

**A/N: Yep, they all finally get to see their families and loved ones after so long of being trapped by aliens inside a giant prison made out of energy. The next chapter we will get to see the families and loved ones of 'First Watch' all that and more tomorrow. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Today is visitors day at the field. A special day where the students of MU and members of 'First Watch' get to see their families and loved ones after two and half months of being captives in the giant alien prison. All that and more in today's chapter. Enjoy!**

Word got around about the visitors day quickly and everyone brought notepads and markers to write with since the field blocked out any outside noises. 'First Watch' met at the front gate where the field blocked the entrance. Randy ran towards the field wall as soon as he saw his mom and his little nephew, Rex.

'Hi Uncle Randy' said a piece of paper that Rex wrote on. Randy wrote on his notepad and showed it to his little nephew.

'Hey Rex. I've missed you' it read. Rex wrote on his notepad again and showed it to his uncle.

'How are things in there?' Randy silently laughed and wrote down something else.

'Pretty interesting. More than interesting, it's been crazy' he then saw Rex laugh. Sulley was looking at his little brother Liam who looked like a miniature version of him.

'Hey little bro. I can't wait to see you again once I get out of here' Sulley's notepad read. Liam held up a flash card he wrote on with a red marker and showed it to his bigger brother.

'Do you know who made this thing?' it read. Sulley wrote on the paper and showed it back.

'If I tell you, you're not gonna believe me' Liam wrote on another flash card and showed it to Sulley.

'Try me' Sulley giggled and wrote on the notepad and showed it to his brother hoping he would believe him.

'It's aliens' Sulley wouldn't blame Liam if he didn't believe him. Liam wrote on yet another flash card showed it to him.

'Really? That is so cool! Aliens really do exist!' it read. Sulley smiled at his eight-year-old brother's innocence and enthusiasm. Mike was writing on a notepad to his nephew and sister and her husband. He stopped writing when he saw a familiar face. It was a purple skinned slender female monster with one eye and snakes for her hair. This was Mike's high school girlfriend Celia Mae. She saw Mike and ran over to him and placed her tentacle on the field. She stepped back and she shouted 'Ow'. Mike saw this and wrote something on his notepad and showed it to her.

'It shocks you the first time you touch it. But after that, you'll be fine' it read. Celia took out a piece of paper and unfolded it and then showed it to Mike.

'I've missed you my Googly-Bear' Mike showed a single tear and wiped it away and wrote down something on his notepad and then showed it to his heartthrob.

'So have I, Schmoopsie-Poo' Mike's writing read. He placed his hand on the field and the distortion pattern around his hand was made and the low-pitched hovering was made. Celia placed her tentacle on the field where Mike's hand was. Mike then closed his eye and placed his lips on the field and then Celia did the same, placing her lips where Mike's was and they kissed from separate sides of the field.

The Oozma Kappa brothers were getting to see their relatives as well. Squishy was even reunited with him mom who was residing outside the field. Squishy could understand everything his mother was saying because he was a natural born lip reader.

Meanwhile, Chandler was leaning back against a tree playing around with his switchblade, flipping it around. Bug walked up to the tiger/fox hybrid and spoke.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Sup?" Chandler asked, playing it cool.

"Sulley told me about what happened with you and your past two nights ago and how you told him about it back in November. I know I won't be expecting any of your relatives or loved ones here, but I wanted to say I'm sorry" Bug said giving Chandler a sympathizing pat on the shoulder.

"The past is the past now. I don't wanna talk or think about it anymore" Chandler said as he went back to playing with his knife.

Back with Sulley and Liam, they were writing to each other a lot. He even introduced her to Angel, they even kissed in front of Liam which made him go 'Ew' because he was a little childish and afraid that his brother would be getting the cooties. But Sulley knew that he loved Angel and Angel loved him. Not to mention she was pregnant with Sulley's child.

After a while of meets and greets, the army outside started to tell people to get back in their cars and buses and leave immediately. Bug knew something was up, he thought visitors day was about staying for a long time to see their loved ones before the field could be destroyed and they'd be free.

"What's wrong?" Squishy asked as he noticed Bug's confused face. Bug then looked to his fellow trooper.

"You and your mother could talk fluently to each other without writing things down because you and your mother can read lips, right?" Bug asked. Squishy nodded.

"Come with me" he said and Squishy did as told. They were now in front of the field and on the outside there were some soldiers getting ready to leave. Bug pulled out a badge from his hoodie and waved it in front of the soldiers in hopes of getting their attention. It caught the attention of one snail like monster soldier and when he saw the badge, the monster saluted him.

"Do you know this guy?" Squishy asked.

"No, my old military academy is kinda... famous. Could you tell me what he's saying?" Bug asked as he got his notepad and marker ready. The soldier spoke and Squishy translated.

"It's an honor to meet one of the students of Monstropolis Military Academy, sir. How are things in there?" Squishy said. Bug wrote something down on the paper and showed it to the soldier.

'Forget about in here, what about out there?' it read. Bug then spoke.

"He's telling me everything you say, so I can hear you fine" doing a gesture to show the soldier they were alright for hearing. The soldier then began to speak.

"Something big is going down. They said once this whole thing is over, they told us to pull out. All of us" Squishy translated. Bug wrote down 'Why?' on his next sheet of paper and showed it to the snail.

"No clue. But they said once we leave... Don't plan on coming back" said Squishy. Bug wrote one last thing down on his paper and showed it to the other soldier outside.

'When did you get your new orders' it read.

"Last night. Right after the butterflies came" Squishy said. Bug then saluted the snail and then it left with the rest of his squad.

"Butterflies?" Squishy asked.

"Yeah, there was several swarms of them covering the front of the field" Bug explained.

"Well, that makes sense because lots of insects use magnetic fields to navigate. So if the field is making them veer off course than..." Squishy was gonna finish his sentence, but Bug finished it for him.

"Then there's no way the government would stand for that. They're not gonna let this thing interfere with the outside" Bug said. It was silent for a little bit, but Bug broke the silence as he thought to himself.

"Wait a minute...MOAB. It was the army saying that on the radio, not the Unagi-Kai" Bug said, realizing what was really going on.

"But why would the army be speaking in alien?" Squishy asked confused.

"MOAB isn't an alien word. It's an acronym. MOAB: Mother Of All Bombs. That's what we call the largest non-nuclear missile in our arsenal" Squishy then got the picture and looked at the glass looking dome that was their prison.

"Do you think they're gonna launch that thing at the field? Would it work?" he asked. Bug nodded with a worried look.

"Why aren't you happy about this?" Squishy asked with a smile, because he was somewhat excited about the field coming down.

"Because it'll take Monsters University and us with it" Bug said. Squishy's smile faded away and looked very scared.

"I-I don't u-u-understand, w-w-w-w-why would..." Squishy was about to ask, but Bug cut him off.

"Squishy, visitors day wasn't about saying hello to your family. It was about saying goodbye. They knew we were gonna die in here, that's why they let them all see us before the missile was fired, and before we died. This is the last time they'll ever see us"

**A/N: Now you know what visitors day was for, and that MOAB is an acronym for a bomb, a very powerful one. What do you think? Will it destroy the field? Will it kill everyone? Including 'First Watch'? More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Where we last left off, we saw what visitors day was really about and that MOAB meant 'Mother Of All Bombs' and the military would launch it at the field in hopes of destroying it, but it'll kill everyone inside it too. That's the main concern of 'First Watch'. More to come in today's chapter! Enjoy!**

Bug and Squishy ran into the radio station and saw everyone setting on the couches and having a good time and chatting. Mike then noticed the worried looks on both their faces.

"What's going on?" Mike asked. Bug didn't answer and he got into the DJ booth to make another broadcast.

"This is Daryl Bugsworth with an emergency broadcast. I have gathered military information from visitors day to deliver this message. Today, the military plans to launch a powerful missile at Monsters University in hopes of destroying the field. But it'll also kill everyone inside. 'First Watch' advises everyone to take shelter in case this bomb may or may not break the barrier. Goodbye" Bug said getting out of the DJ booth. Everyone now had saddened looks as they all heard what Bug said over the radio.

"Is that really true? We're all gonna die?" Sulley asked scared. Bug nodded. Everyone exchanged scared glances.

"Do we know when it'll be launched?" Randy asked.

"Sometime today I'm assuming" Bug said. Angel then ran out of the building in tears.

"Angel! Angel!" Sulley cried out to her.

"Follow her!" Bug ordered. Everyone ran out of the building and searched high and low for Angel.

"Angel!" Mike shouted.

"Angel, are you there?" Randy asked. The school was a ghost town. Everyone must be hiding somewhere else because of the missile.

"I don't see her anywhere" Don said. Sulley then tapped his chin a little and spoke.

"I might know where she is" he said with a snap of his fingers.

"Where?" Terry and Terri asked at once.

"The balcony at the top of the library" he whispered.

**(Flashback Sequence)**

** "Do you ever think we'll be free from this thing?" Angel asked.**

** "I don't know. But there's another question. Who built it and who put it here?" Sulley asked with a smile.**

** "That I don't know either. But we'll find out eventually" Angel said caressing Sulley's cheek. He then placed a paw on her stomach.**

** "Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean we met just last month and..." Sulley began, but Angel placed a finger to his lips and shushed him softly.**

** "Of course I'm ready. Even with this thing keeping us hostage, I'm not backing out of it" Angel said reassuringly. Her sense of courage was something Sulley admired the most about her.**

** (Flashback over)**

"We've gotta go there!" Sulley shouted and ran off on his own.

"Sulley, wait!" Mike shouted. Everyone followed him to the library and nobody was in there either. They followed Sulley up the winding staircase that was in the librarian's lounge and went all the way up the top deck where believe it or not... Angel was there.

"Angel, why are you here? What's going on?" Sulley asked his girlfriend in concern. She looked to Sulley with her bloodshot eyes.

"Is this really the end for us? All that we worked for? All that we fought for is ready to be tossed aside? We die? Is that how this is really supposed to end?" Angel asked as she wiped her eyes free from tears. Sulley sighed and kissed her forehead.

"We promised we would look after one another. That promise hasn't been broken" Sulley said. Chandler then piped in.

"If one messes with us, we mess with them back. That's 'First Watch' protocol" Chandler said.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"We'll make it through this like we've made it through everything else" Mike said.

"Thanks guys" Angel whispered as she gave Sulley an affectionate hug. After the hug was broken, everyone went outside the library.

"Oh no!" Bug said.

"What?" Chandler asked.

"We're too late" Bug said as he pointed to the sky to show everyone a giant rocket making it's way towards the field. All looked concerned.

"Now what do we do?" Art asked. Everybody looked to each other and they wrapped their arms around one another in a giant group hug and closed their eyes tightly. Everyone in 'First Watch' was now holding on to one another in a giant hug, bracing themselves for the missile's impact.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The missile hit the field wall and it exploded. A giant breeze made it's way and it made a loud noise as it traveled all around the university.

After the breeze died down, everyone looked to see the missile didn't do anything and that they were all alive.

"Mike" Sulley whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"When we hugged, we didn't have the seizures like before" the bigger monster explained.

"More importantly... we're not dead!" Mike said with tears of joy coming out of his eye. Everyone was cheering and giving relieving laughs at the fact that they were all okay.

"Guys, follow me!" Bug shouted running towards the front gate of the university. All followed their leader and they made it to see that outside the field was totally destroyed. Streets were destroyed, trees were burnt and on fire, the grass was replaced by dust, smoke emitted from the ground, and Monstropolis was still standing.

"Someone touch it" Art said. Mike stepped forwards and placed his hand on the field, the distortion pattern and low pitched hovering was made as Mike's hand pressed against the wall of the barrier. Randy then looked up.

"First it trapped us, and now it saved us. Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. We're alive and breathing, that's all that really matters" Terry said.

**A/N: Well, wasn't that suspenseful? In fact, it made my heart race writing this chapter. The inside was totally untouched, but the outside was totally destroyed. More to come in tomorrow's update! Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: The missile didn't do crap! The outside of the field is a total wasteland right now, except for the city of Monstropolis, it's still standing. Now there's gonna be a flow blown... I'll let you read it and figure it out yourself. Enjoy!**

All the students and faculty came out of their hiding places and came to see that the missile didn't do anything to the field and that they all were still alive.

"Well, the first problem has been resolved. That's good" Randy said. Mike looked to his reptilian friend and spoke.

"What's the second problem?"

"Mike, what happens when we start running out of everything" Randy asked. He had a good point. With the field still standing and trapping them, they couldn't get any food, and food was crucial to survive inside this alien prison.

"I don't know. But we'll figure out something" Bug said, overhearing their conversation.

"But there's more students than just us. Claire had a baby and she's gotta feed him somehow" Chandler piped in. Bug then spoke up again.

"Let's head back to base. We'll think of something there" everyone cooperated and left.

Back at the radio station, 'First Watch' was discussing matters of food and water to provide to the other students and the faculty.

"It's rained the past three weeks before December came, and the field is blocking out the rain that we could be using as drinking water" Sulley exclaimed, it was a good point, the rain could be used as drinking water if the field let water in.

"What about the water from the river that leads to the school of underwater studies? Can't we use that?" Mike asked. Chandler shook his head.

"No, the water's not clean. I saw a bunch of dead fish in there, it's been contaminated with propane" the tiger/fox hybrid said.

"Are you sure?" Terri asked.

"Yeah. I took some of it in a glass and dropped a lit match in there and the whole thing set on fire. That water isn't an option. The people are gonna get sick if they drink that" Chandler said as he began to place more bullets in his small pistol.

"How are we gonna get water if it's all contaminated then?" Don asked. Bug did some thinking and then snapped his fingers.

"I got it! One of the fraternities, Jaws Theta Chi has a well in the back of their house" everyone then began paying attention to Bug and what he had to say.

"You mean the same house I found those crop circle symbols branded into the wall?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. But they must be really greedy, I asked if they could let me take some water from the well and they held an M16 to my face and gave me to the count of twenty to get off the porch and away from the house" Bug explained.

"We've got to get them to share the water" Sulley said, getting his crossbow ready and was about to leave out the door.

"What about the Unagi-Kai? We've still gotta destroy all of them" Art asked.

"Sulley's right, the Unagi-Kai are the least of our worries at the moment. We all have to worry about our health and well being right now" Chandler said as he got his sword case onto the back of his vest. Someone then barged into the radio station with a scared look on their face.

"What's wrong?" Bug asked.

"The students, they've gone mad! They're desperate for food and fresh drinking water. They've all started raiding the student stores and convenient stores across campus! It's a full scale riot out there!" she cried out. Everyone looked at each other and picked their weapons up and left out the door.

By the time 'First Watch' arrived, it was Hell out there. People were breaking windows, taking food from others, fighting with their fists, some even killed with knives.

"Alright, just handle anything you can. We can't go off helping too many people at the same time. And be careful who you help, you don't know if they've got a weapon. If they attempt to kill you, you kill them first" Bug ordered. They all nodded and split up. Chandler saw someone try to take a plastic bag out of Claire's hand and she wouldn't give in.

"Not on my watch, ya don't" Chandler growled lowly. He took his sword out of it's case and ran over to the monster who was trying to rob Claire. He swung his sword from underneath the monster's arm and cut it off all the way up to his elbow.

"OW!" he screamed. Chandler then took his pistol and shot the monster in the abdomen, causing him to bleed to death.

"Are you okay?" Chandler asked as he put his pistol away. Claire nodded.

"Get out and get out now, it's not safe out here" he advised. She nodded again and ran away to a safe place. Chandler then continued to fend off the rioting monsters with his sword and some he cut limbs off and the others he killed.

Sulley shot an arrow into the head of one monster who tried to beat up one freshman with a crowbar. One monster approached Sulley and tried to knock him out with a baseball bat, but a bullet was placed into the side of his head.

"I've got you covered" a voice said. It was Mike, he fired the bullet that killed Sulley's attacker. He turned around and gave Mike a smile and slight nod.

Bug fired his Uzi at all who were trying to attack him and others. One picked up a machete and tried to stab Bug, but a blade came up from behind the monster and it went into his stomach. Chandler appeared from behind and gave Bug a thumbs up, which Bug returned and smiled.

Randy and the OK brothers were guarding the only store that hadn't been raided yet and shot everyone who tried to come closer, some were killed, while most were minor wounds they wouldn't die from.

"Good shot" Randy said, admiring Art's firearm skills.

"Thanks" He acknowledged his compliment. Art then felt something fall on his face.

"What was that?"Art asked. Everyone then started to feel the same thing fall on their faces. Chandler put his paw up to his nose and looked to see it was water.

"Water?" Chandler whispered to himself. Everyone then looked up to see that there were storm clouds forming inside the field, not outside. And then it began to rain like there was no end.

"IT'S RAINING INSIDE THE FIELD!" one student shouted. They stopped rioting and dancing and cheering and screaming with glee. Everyone took recycling bins and trash cans or anything that could hold water and leave it out in the middle of the rain.

"How is this even possible?" Angel asked as she stood by Sulley.

"I don't really know. But it's a miracle" Sulley said as he pulled Angel closer to him and pulled her into a passionate kiss and they kept kissing in the pouring rain. The other 'First Watch' members began getting water too and taking water back to the radio station.

"I don't understand, why is it raining inside the field? More importantly, how did those clouds even get here?" Bug asked.

"Don't know" Randy said. Nobody seemed to care at the minute, they were now happy that they were getting fresh water and it was clean enough to drink too.

**A/N: It's a miracle! It's raining inside the field! But how is all this possible? And it stopped all the monsters who were rioting to stop and go back to being peaceful. More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: So, there was a huge riot yesterday. And it was raining inside the field, how weird is that? Anyways, more will be explained in today's update! Enjoy!**

'First Watch' were gathered in the main room talking.

"We need to discuss what just happened" Sulley said.

"The riot, or it raining inside the field?" Chandler asked.

"The rain" said Sulley. Bug then began to speak.

"I don't even know how that's at all possible" Mike then got up from his seat and looked out the window.

"Guys, I've been thinking. What if the field is a Bio-dome?" Mike said. Sulley then walked up to his smaller friend and spoke back.

"Mike, I'm not catching a thing right here, what's a Bio-dome?" Don then spoke for the cyclops.

"A Bio-dome is something like a dome shaped greenhouse, it has it's own environment, climate changes, and everything like that" he said.

"Well, do the Unagi-Kai know it's a Bio-dome?" Terry asked.

"They must know. They're the ones who put the field over the school in the first place" said Terri. Randy then looked out the window with Mike.

"But if the field is a Bio-dome, then the generator that's making it run has got to be on the inside. And so far there are very few places we can look through. If the field goes that high, than the power switch has to be somewhere that goes very high up" Randy explained his theory to his fellow soldiers. He had a good point, everyone was nodding in agreement with him. Mike took out a student handbook from the book shelf on the other side of the room and turned to the area where a map was.

"This map is three dimensionally drawn, so we look around for the tallest looking building, we find the generator" Mike said. Sulley looked at the map, then pointed to somewhere on the map.

"The clock tower! It's taller than the scaring school, I've even been up there before the field came down. And I saw the very top of the school, it's way more higher" Sulley said. Bug came up behind Sulley and looked to see the clock tower drawn on the map.

"And by the looks of it, it's the center of where this is all coming from. It cut off some of the woods behind the university and in front of Fear Tech, but the clock tower looks like it's the center of where the generator is transmitting a signal that is trapping everyone in this thing" the other reptilian said.

"Also, it looks like the only structure in the university that's tall enough to transmit a signal as strong and close as that" Angel said as she got up from her seat and gathered around the map. Chandler then looked at the map and drew a circle around the clock tower with a red sharpie with arrows pointing at the tower.

"So the generator has got to be in the tower" the tiger/fox hybrid said. Bug then looked to Sulley and Mike.

"Mike, Sulley, I want you guys to go up to the tower and see what you can find. Also, take your weapons in case you run into any other of the rioting students or the Unagi-Kai" he ordered them. They nodded, took their shotgun and crossbow and left out the door.

Mike and Sulley then ran over to the clock tower as fast as they could. It wasn't that far of a jog or walk. They then climbed up the stairway and the two of them began to speak to one another.

"Sulley" Mike said.

"What?" Sulley asked back.

"Do you ever wonder why it picked us? To be their messengers. To keep warning them with something about Red Stars forming something called 'The Destroyer'?" Mike explained his theory to his friend.

"Yeah, I do wonder. And, whatever this 'Destroyer' thing is, it sounds a lot like a weapon or something like that" Sulley said. When they got to the very tip of the tower, they saw in the middle of it was a pile of bricks that were just piled on top one another in an UN-orderly fashion.

"What do you think is under that thing?" Sulley asked as the both of them walked closer to the pile of bricks. Mike put his gun down on the floor and touched one of the bricks. But what Mike didn't expect was that the bricks sent a painful static shock to his hand.

"OW, why did those bricks just shock me?" Mike asked as he looked at his hand. Sulley stepped forwards and places his hand on the brick pile, the same thing happened with him.

"It shocked me too" Sulley said as he shook his hand free from the pain the shock game him. They then touched it again together, but no shock. They then began taking bricks off the top of whatever was underneath it. When they were done, it revealed an object that looked like half of a sphere with dirt, rust, and dust all over it.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Another field?" Mike said in disbelief.

"Wait" Sulley said as he took out a bottle of water. He took the cap off and poured it all over the mini-field. The water made all the dust, rust, and dirt go away from it and it was now crystal clear. Inside this mini-field, they saw a black egg that looked smooth as a stone and it sounded like a heartbeat was inside that thing.

"That's the thing generating the field? An egg?" Mike asked annoyed. Mike knew big things came in small packages, but he never seen anything like this before. Their prison was being powered by an egg. Sulley then began to raise his voice and begin saying voice commands, but none of them worked.

"End program! Cancel! End game! Deactivate! Stop! Turn off! Delay all functions! Turn off!" Mike then spoke up.

"Sulley, it's not gonna respond to any of those. What about if we touched it together and ask nicely?" Mike asked. Sulley shrugged, it was worth a shot. They then got on their knees in front of the mini-field and placed their hands on it and the low pitched hovering was made as well as the distortion patters around their hands.

"Hello, alien egg, whatever you are. We would like it very much if you could please turn off this bio-dome, force-field, prison thingy. If you could do that, we would be very grateful" Mike said calmly and politely. Sulley then looked up to see a familiar face, it was Randy standing there with a blank expression and widened eyes.

"The new monarchy has begun" he said like a robot.

"What?" Sulley whispered with a confused look.

"Who are you talking to?" Mike asked. Sulley ignored his cyclops friend and looked back to see Randy still standing there.

"The new monarchy has begun" he said again. Sulley took his paws off the mini-field and looked to see Randy wasn't there anymore. He faded away like dust. Mike then looked up to see his friend.

"Sulley, what's the matter with you?" Mike asked. Sulley didn't answer. Mike realized what was going on now.

"Sulley, what did you see?" Mike asked.

"Randy" Sulley whispered.

Back at the radio station, Randy began to freeze in place and stare at the wall, wide eyed. Angel was the first to notice this.

"Randy, hey buddy, wake up!" Angel lightly shouted and snapped her fingers in his ears and in front of his eyes. Randy then fell backwards and started twitching like crazy mad, his wrists were on top one another, foam came out of the side of his mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"RANDY!" Chandler shouted in worry.

"Red Stars form the Destroyer. Red Stars form the Destroyer. Red Stars form the Destroyer. Red Stars form the Destroyer. Red Stars form the Destroyer. Red Stars form the Destroyer" he repeated. Chandler looked to Terry and Terri.

"There's an injection needle filled with morphine in the first-aid kit in the bathroom. Go get that needle, it'll settle him down a bit" Chandler said. They obeyed and ran for the bathroom.

"Calm down, Randy. We'll get you some help soon" Chandler said in a soft, reassuring voice.

"Red Stars form the Destroyer" he continued to chant in his epileptic state.

**A/N: Wow, that has got to be the most dramatic and frightening chapter out of this whole season right now, huh? Mike and Sulley find the power source of the field (An egg shaped thing), the field is a bio-dome, and Randy is having the same seizure Mike and Sulley had. More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: Mike and Sulley recently found the generator to the field! And Randy started having the seizures. And what do you all think that means? 'The new monarchy has begun' it's all a mystery! And some of those answers will come later in this chapter! Hope you like today's update! Enjoy!**

Sulley and Mike were now down from the clock tower and were walking back towards the radio station.

"Sulley, tell me what is it you saw?" Mike demanded as they walked.

"I saw Randy, like... ya know, ANOTHER Randy" Sulley explained.

"Did he say? This, 'Other Randy'?" Mike asked with air quotes when he said 'Other Randy'.

"He said... 'The new monarchy has begun'" Sulley said.

"New monarchy? What does that mean?" Mike asked confused.

"I don't know, but I have a theory it might have something to do with the Unagi-Kai. I think their leader may be a monarch. And they want their new monarchy to be on this planet" Sulley explained. It made sense in such a way. A noise could then be heard from the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Mike asked. Sulley nodded.

"Mikey, get your gun ready" the larger monster whispered. Mike picked his shotgun up and pointed it at the bush, and so did Sulley with his crossbow. Out of the bush came out five familiar looking alien beings. Unagi-Kai.

"There are two of us and five of them, how are we supposed to take them all?" Mike asked. Sulley then came up with a solution.

"How about this? I'll kill two, you kill two. The fifth one we'll take prisoner to use as ransom against their leader, or monarch, or we get them to turn off the field themselves" he said. Mike nodded and raised his gun, ready to fire at the aliens. All five Unagi-Kai's pulled silver guns out from behind their backs and pointed them at the two monsters.

"That's bad isn't it?" Mike asked.

"Super bad" Sulley whispered. They pulled their triggers and pink laser beams came out of the guns with a high pitched squeaking noise. When the beams hit the ground where Mike and Sulley stood, they flew back and fell to the ground. Sulley was knocked out unconscious, but Mike was still awake.

"Zeekabalopiusza!" one alien said to the other. They put Sulley's hands behind his back and tied them together with some peculiar light green glowing rope. They then picked the bigger monster up by his arms and dragged him off into the woods. Mike ran off back to the radio station to get help.

Meanwhile, back at the radio station, Randy had a wet cloth across his forehead and he was drinking a cold glass of Sprite with ice in it.

"What happened?" Randy asked as he took a sip of his drink and pressed the cloth against his forehead with pressure.

"You were having the same seizure Mike and Sulley were having. You were even saying the same thing they were saying" Squishy said as he took Randy's cloth, dipped it in some more water and ringed it out and placed it back on his head.

"Which was?" asked Randy in confusion.

"Red Stars form the Destroyer" Terry and Terri said in unison. Bug was about to speak again but was cut off when Mike ran in through the door and came in with sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Angel asked.

"We were... We were ambushed" Mike said out of breath.

"AMBUSHED?" the twins exclaimed together.

"Unagi-Kai. They came out of the bushes, this time they were armed, all five of them. We were over powered and then they took Sulley" Mike said. Everyone was shocked. Chandler approached Mike and spoke.

"Where did they take him?" Chandler asked.

"They dragged him off into the woods behind the clock tower" the cyclops explained. Bug then picked his UZI up and loaded it with fresh, new bullets.

"Everyone grab your weapons and get ready to move out!" he ordered. Everyone did as told.

"Randy, I want you to sit this one out, especially with that seizure, you're vulnerable to be a target of attack" Bug said. Randy nodded. Mike then looked up to Bug.

"Randy had a seizure?" he asked.

"Yeah, and he was saying 'Red Stars form the Destroyer' like you and Sulley did when you had the seizures" Angel said as she picked up her M4 from the table where the short wave radio was.

"Let's move out!" Bug said as they ran out the door except for Randy.

Meanwhile, Sulley woke up lying down on what felt like cold, hard metal. He got up to see the entire room was made of metal. On the walls were small, egg shaped glowing orange lights with what looked like black, thorny, vines around them. There was a giant oval shaped window that had a view of the Earth below with the moon hovering next to it, surrounded by stars.

"Welcome. So you're one of the many few who oppose me?" asked a female voice that sounded like three voices were speaking at once. Sulley attempted to get up but he felt something press him back to the ground. He looked up to see an Unagi-Kai with a staff with a glowing green shard of what looked like crystal. The crystal then began generating green lightning and the crystal was glowing, the alien jabbed Sulley in the back with it.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as the painful jolt surged through his body because of the staff.

"Enough!" the voice said again. The jolt stopped and then Sulley looked up to see another alien that didn't look like it was an Unagi-Kai. She was tall, thin, peach skinned, no nose or mouth, luminous, green glowing orb eyes, four fingers on each hand, raptor feet, and a long neck. She wore a skin tight black suit with a dark crochet skirt and had chrome wrist gauntlets.

"Who are you?" Sulley asked as he stood up.

"I am Zenadara, head monarch of the Unagi-Kai" she said as she stepped off her stone appearing throne and towards Sulley.

"You're not an Unagi-Kai, though. You're something else" Sulley growled lowly. Zenadara laughed slightly and looked over him while walking in circles around him while Sulley kept his angry glare.

"Correct you are, Mr. Sullivan..." she said, and tried to continue, but Sulley cut her off.

"How is it you know my name?" he asked.

"I have been watching you, you and 'First Watch' are fighting to get your freedom from us. As I was saying, I am not an Unagi-Kai, I am a Kalamerian! A far more superior species from Unagi-Kai's neighbor planet" she explained.

"So the Unagi-Kai are just your grunts?" Sulley asked.

"Not grunts, loyal servants. Ever since we provided them with food and fresh water when their planet was running out of resources, they have been loyal to us ever since" she said as she patted the Unagi-Kai who shocked Sulley on it's head, and it murred in pleasure.

"Now, it's time you earned a place among us" she said. Sulley then noticed a giant glowing white egg with thorny black vines around it in the corner of the window with someone who looked like Zenadara sleeping mummy style inside of it.

"Who is that?" he asked. Zenadara looked to the egg and spoke.

"That is my husband Kidora. Ever since he went into cryogenic sleep, he left me in charge of the Unagi-Kai, and his resources" she explained.

"So this was all YOUR idea to put the field over our school?" Sulley asked. Zenadara nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to start a NEW monarchy on another planet. One that has not been visited by any of our kind before. We studied Earth for a while once we found it when one of our exploration probes landed there. Once our ship arrived above Earth, we searched and searched to see which structure would make a nice castle, and so we chose Monsters University" she said.

"But why trap us inside the school?" Sulley asked.

"We need servants to serve me and all my subjects in my new castle, so we decided to trap everyone in there and have them adjust to being captives. Once we were ready, we would present ourselves and tell everyone their proper place inside our bio-dome" she said. Suddenly, 'The new monarchy will begin' made sense.

"What about those seizures my friend and I were having?" Sulley asked, now with a confused and desperate look.

"I decided to send out warning signs to Earth. And you remember what you said during your seizures?" she asked.

"Red Stars form the Destroyer! What does that even mean?" Sulley asked. Zenadara laughed and spoke again.

"The Red Stars are battleships, Red Star 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9. When the Red Stars are combined, they form the Destroyer. It is a powerful warship with the power to destroy cities, planets, even galaxies" she said with a sinister chuckle. Sulley now showed tears of desperation, it was all starting to make sense.

"Now, let's get something done about your proper place in this war, shall we?" she asked rhetorically. A silver bowl came out from the ground and it had green slime in it. Zenadara took what looked like a parasite, the same one that was taking over the machines and walked up to Sulley. The creature went up his nose and Sulley was screaming in pain. Sulley then went wide eyed and his eyes went all glowing green.

**A/N: Yes! The answers are all here! The field, the aliens, everything that has been unanswered has been answered! But there is still more to come in this season! More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: It's time for an update to the chapter where all was revealed. What everything meant, what the field was doing over MU, and now Sulley has been taken over by some sort of snake creature. Now 'First Watch' is going to rescue their teammate. Enjoy!**

Bug, Mike, Angel, Chandler, and the OK brothers were walking through the woods behind the clock tower, looking for anything that looked like an alien shelter, or anywhere the Unagi-Kai might have taken Sulley. As they did that, Mike explained what Sulley saw at the clock tower.

"The new monarchy has begun? He really said that?" Chandler asked.

"That what Sulley said he saw. He saw Randy say exactly that" Mike said as he held his shotgun close in hand. As they continued to look around the forest, Bug shouted.

"I found something!" he called. Everyone ran towards Bug to see him standing in front of a large, maroon, metal plate with a glowing light blue light coming from the center, and a computer standing on a metal rod right next to it.

"What do you think that is?" Terri asked.

"Looks like a transporter. Like from 'Star Trek'" Art said. Chandler groaned and rolled his eyes, he knew now wasn't the time for a science-fiction movie reference because they were living a science-fiction movie right now.

"Where do you think it leads?" Don asked as he looked at the computer, but didn't touch the buttons at all.

"It might lead us to where Sulley's being kept. Let's get on" Bug ordered. Everyone then got on the transporter and then a giant light surrounded them and then the forest disappeared. Now they were in the middle of Zenadara's throne room and there stood Sulley next to the throne.

"Sulley!" Mike cheered as everyone stepped off the transporter.

"Sliko!" Sulley said in a voice that sounded like two voice spoke at once. Bug now knew what was going on, he noticed Sulley's eyes were all green and glowing.

"That's not Sulley, they did something to him, now he's beyond our help" Bug said to Mike.

"But there has to be a cure! Like with that illness that the field gave Sulley and I and many others was cured with antibiotics. There has to be a cure for this too" Mike said.

"There's gotta be, there's a cure for everything" Bug said.

"Alright, everyone follow me and try to find a medical base on this thing. One of you stay behind and fight Sulley. It'll tire him out and it'll make it easier to use the cure on him" Bug ordered. Chandler then stepped forward and placed a paw on the handle of his sword.

"I'll handle this" Chandler said.

"Are you sure? You don't know what you're up against, besides, this is alien tech that's got Sulley under their control" Angel asked.

"Don't worry, I do my best not to scratch him" Chandler said with a smirk. Bug then looked to everyone else.

"You heard him, let's go!" he ordered. Everybody in 'First Watch' except for Chandler left the throne room and exited out the door.

"Let's see what you can do, big boy" Chandler muttered with a smile. He took his sword out and placed both paws around the handle. Sulley then pressed a button on the arm rest of Zenadara's throne and out of the ground came a staff with glowing green crystals on each end of the weapon.

"Zinkalorza!" Sulley shouted in Unagi-Kai before taking the staff and charging at Chandler. The tiger/fox hybrid then lifted his sword and easily blocked the sharp crystal and then tripped Sulley to the floor of the room.

"I'm sorry about that" Chandler said to the mind controlled Sulley. Sulley got up and twirled his staff around some more and raised it high in the air. He then tried to hit Chandler with the weapon, only Chandler blocked the weapon and used every bit of strength he could to keep the staff away from him. Sulley was doing the same using pressure to make sure the staff would cut through Chandler's blade.

Meanwhile, All of 'First Watch' looked through every single door, but it wasn't a medical bay.

"I think I found it!" Terry said as he pressed a triangle shaped button on the egg-shaped door and it slid to inside the wall.

"Good work, let's move!" Bug ordered and everyone got inside and looked around to see glowing yellow egg shaped pods with black vines surrounding them. Inside these eggs were creatures that looked like spiders with dragonfly wings and four orange glowing eyes.

"What are these things?" Squishy asked as he looked all around the room and then tripped.

"Sorry, I can't see anything other than those eggs" Squishy said as he apologized for tripping. Mike looked to see a rectangle shaped button and pushed it to reveal a giant sphere shaped room with these yellow pods on every shelf, there must have been thousands of them. The rest of the room was nothing but an oval shaped examination table and another smaller oval shaped table with a water filled bowl with medical tools that looked like they weren't from Earth.

"This is a medical study room alright" Art said nervously and he looked all around and shivered, even his gun was shaking in his hands as he held it. Everybody then turned to the door as soon as they heard footsteps and pointed their guns at what it was. It was one of the Unagi-Kai's soldiers. Terry and Angel grabbed him and pinned him to the examination table.

"What did you do to our friend!?" Mike questioned as Angel kept him restrained.

"I didn't do it, Zenadara did" it said in English.

"Who the heck is Zenadara!?" Mike asked shouting.

"Our monarch, she took over after her husband went to cryogenic sleep. She's the one operating this whole thing" it said nervously.

"What are those things!?" Bug asked pointing his UZI at the egg shaped pods.

"That's the cure to the mind control snake" it cooperated, not wanting to get shot by the intruders on it's ship. Mike then reached and took a pod off the shelf.

"How does it work?" Mike asked.

"Just slip it into his nose and it kills the creature from the inside" it said.

"Thank you. Now let's strap it down, we can't risk taking on every single one of the Unagi-Kai right now" Bug ordered. Don and Squishy then noticed seat belt like restraints and then tied them to the buckle on the other side of the table.

"Now let's shut him up" Bug said as he took one large tool out of the water filled silver bowl. He placed it over the mouth and roped came around the alien's head and locked in the back, it was a muzzle.

"Much better, now let's go see how Chandler's doing with fighting Sulley right now" Angel said. Everyone then left the room and shut the door behind them right after shutting the light off.

Back with Chandler, he kept fighting Sulley and so far things were looking bad for the both of them. They were both covered in sweat and were out of breath.

"Xioplerthion!" shouted Sulley as he then slammed his staff on the blade of Chandler's sword and it made the blade come off of the handle.

"I am so screwed right now" Chandler muttered. Sulley then swung the staff at Chandler and he flew so far it knocked down a door to a darkened room. Chandler noticed the room was filled with alien weaponry. He then looked on the left wall, hanging on a rack, was something that looked like a sword.

"What the heck? I already lost my first one" Chandler said to himself as he took the sword off the rack from where many other swords that looked just like it hung. Chandler then withdrew the sword from it's black case and took it out. The sword's handle was a simple black handle with a black ring on the end of it, it didn't have a guard at the top of the handle like the first sword did, the blade was silver, it had a flat square end at the top instead of a pointy one like a regular sword would, the ends of the square tipped blade were sharp though, and there were glowing purple alien symbols on the blade.

"Nice, now we're cooking" Chandler said as he threw his old sword case on the ground and put the new case on the back of his vest.

"Come and get me" Chandler said as he raised his new sword. Sulley charged and attempted to strike Chandler, but Chandler swung his blade and it cut off one end of the staff and then Chandler swiped the blade from underneath the staff and cut the other end off as well.

"Now you're the one who's screwed" Chandler muttered as the sharp crystal ends of Sulley's staff lied on the metal floor. Chandler then held the sword up like a wand and then looked to see a diamond shaped button on the handle and pressed it. The blade then glowed purple and a stream of purple lightning came out and knocked Sulley to the metal floor.

"Wow, that was unexpected. This sword is awesome! I'm gonna use it from now on" Chandler said as he placed the sword back in it's case. Chandler then looked to see the unconscious Sulley on the floor. Chandler then looked back in the weapons closet to see a giant bag and then looked all around to see different weapons that looked like the ones everyone in 'First Watch' used.

"Looks like it's time for some early Christmas shopping" Chandler said as he took the large bag and filled it up with the similar looking weapons. He then grabbed Sulley and placed his arm over his shoulder.

"Let's get you out of here" Chandler said as he picked Sulley up and waited by the transporter pad for the others to come back.

**A/N: Yeah, an epic fight between Chandler and a mind controlled Sulley, and now they found a cure for whatever made Sulley attack Chandler. More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: Okay, so where we last left off, Chandler knocked a mind-controlled Sulley unconscious after their little 'sword fight', in my opinion: that was probably the most epic fight of the whole season. And Mike got the cure from the Unagi-Kai ship's medical room. Now, we will see something else the aliens are planning. Enjoy!**

Mike walked along with 'First Watch' as they tried to find their way back to the teleporting pad in the throne room from which they came. He then looked to see a door that was differently shaped than the others, it was in the shape of a diamond.

"Hey, guys! I found something!" he shouted. Bug and the others looked at the door.

"Why is this door different than the others?" Angel asked. Bug didn't answer, in fact, no one did. Bug pushed the button on the side of the door, and then the door slid to the inside of the wall.

"Let's check this out" Bug said. They all went inside to see a room illuminated by black lights, it was giant and oval shaped, there were bright green glowing eggs with black vines surrounding them and inside them looked like little aliens with umbilical cords attached to their stomachs.

"What is with these aliens and she shape of eggs?" Mike asked. Everyone looked around the room with the flashlights attached to their guns.

"I think this is the breeding chamber, for the eggs. These are all Unagi-Kai eggs" Angel said. Terry and Terri then came across one egg that didn't glow, it didn't have any black thorny vines surrounding it, it looked like a giant avocado.

"Hey guys! Come and check this out" Terry shouted. Squishy, Mike, and Bug came over.

"What is it?" Bug asked.

"This egg's different than the other ones. I don't think this is an Unagi-Kai egg" Terry said. His brother was then the next to speak.

"If there's anything I've learned from science-fiction movies, it's that the one that isn't the same as the others are more dangerous than the others" Terri said as he poked the egg with one of his hands.

"I might have to agree with you on that one" Mike said as he shone his flashlight on the egg. The light showed inside the egg was what looked like a giant spider like creature with the tail of a scorpion, only longer. It was swimming in the egg's liquids like a pool.

"What on Earth is that thing?" Angel asked as she looked at the egg. Bug then gave the twins an order.

"Put that egg in your bag. If it is more dangerous than the others than we have to dispose of it at soon as possible. We'll throw it in the sewers where Johnny's body was placed. That way once it hatches, it'll be exposed to the waste and it'll die due to the toxicity of the sewage" Bug said. It was a brilliant idea. Squishy then picked the egg up and placed it in Terry and Terri's bag. Art then looked to notice that in the very middle of the room, there was a table with a light shining from the top of it.

"Hey guys!" Art said. Everyone then looked at the table and then began to get suspicious. Art moved closer as soon as he saw a square shaped button.

"Art, I wouldn't push that button if I were you" Bug advised, but Art didn't listen and pressed the button. Out of the light on the table came a holographic image of a fraternity house in the University.

"Isn't that the Jaws Theta Chi fraternity house?" Angel asked. Mike nodded and looked at it.

"Why would that be on a hologram?" Don asked as he then looked at the keypad again and pressed another square button that was glowing blue. It then showed the inside of the JOX house with what summed up to thousands of Unagi-Kai eggs.

"Are those what I think those are?" Mike asked.

"Those are the eggs. They're using the JOX house as breeding grounds" Bug whispered in fear.

"But why the JOX house and not somewhere else?" Squishy asked.

"Because that house had the well that they're using to grow food. They know that it'll be the perfect place to keep them safe and feed them and get ready to attack us from the inside of the field" Terry said. Everyone then looked at Terry with looks that said 'You're a genius'.

"Come on, we'd better go get Chandler and Sulley" Bug said as he began to exit the room. Everyone then followed him and then they went through another larger door that lead to where Chandler and the unconscious Sulley were waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" Chandler asked with his paws on his hips.

"I'll explain everything when we get back to the University. Just get on the pod!" Mike shouted.

"Did you at least find a cure?" he asked.

"Yeah" Bug said. Everyone then stepped onto the pad and then a giant flash surrounded them and then the throne room turned into the forest behind the scare school.

"Alright, let's get back to the radio station" Bug ordered and everyone was following him. Chandler and Angel carried the unconscious Sulley.

Back at the radio station, everyone had Sulley tied down to the coffee table to stop him from attacking again. Randy was filled in on everything they found and what happened to far. Mike then held in his hands the cure and a power drill.

"You remember what that one Unagi-Kai told you to do?" Randy asked. Mike nodded and then drilled a hole in the very top of the egg and pointed it at Sulley's nose. The spider/dragonfly hybrid creature then made it's way up to Sulley's nose and then Sulley began screaming in pain. Everyone noticed Sulley's eyes were back to the way they used to be, and then he began throwing up. His vomit was silver like silicone. Sulley gagged and coughed a bit.

"That was nasty" Sulley complained. Everyone looked so happy and hugged him.

"I feel so loved right now" Sulley said with a smile. Chandler then used his new sword to cut Sulley free of the ropes.

"Guys, you have to listen to me. I know what's really going on" Sulley said. Randy then piped in.

"Well, while you do that, I am going to have another sprite to recover from that seizure I had" Randy said. Sulley then shook his head and then looked shocked.

"You had a seizure?" Sulley asked, and Randy nodded.

"Did you say..." Sulley was about to ask but Randy cut him off.

"Yeah, the Red Stars form the Destroyer" Randy said.

"I know what that means now" Sulley said. All of 'First Watch' then looked at Sulley.

"What does it mean?" Art asked.

"It means that the Red Stars are a fleet of Unagi-Kai battle ships, and that when they combine all ships together, they form a giant battleship called the destroyer. They're getting ready to invade" Sulley said.

"Invade where?" Bug asked.

"Earth. They set the field over monsters university because they wanna set it up as their new castle and they want the students and faculty as their slaves" Sulley said in fear and whisper.

"We found something out too" Squishy said.

"What's that?" asked Sulley.

"The Unagi-Kai are using the JOX house to breed their eggs and form an army that's gonna ambush us from the inside of the barrier" Art said.

**A/N: Well, that was full of revealing secrets now, wasn't it? Trust me when I say a whole lot more is coming soon and this season will get even more intense and awesome by the minute! Sulley is back with 'First Watch' and now we know that Unagi-Kai are breeding from the inside of the field. More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

** A/N: So, last chapter, we learned that the Unagi-Kai were using the JOX frat house as breeding grounds for their eggs. And there was one egg different than the others, which means it could be more dangerous than the others. Now we see what 'First Watch' will plan to take care of this particular matter. Enjoy!**

Terry and Terri came in through the door holding the empty backpack in their hands.

"Did you ditch the egg?" Bug asked.

"Yeah, we threw it in the sewer with Johnny's body like you said" Terry said. Bug then patted their shoulder and went back to the other members of 'First Watch'.

"Now that we know about their secret breeding grounds, what are we gonna do now?" asked Mike as he rubbed the handle of his shotgun with concern.

"I'll tell you all what we're gonna do" Chandler said. Everybody turned their attention to him. The tiger/fox hybrid placed the large bag on the table.

"What's all this?" Randy asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Merry Christmas you guys" Chandler said with a smile. He unzipped the bag and then spoke again.

"While on the Unagi-Kai ship, I came across a certain room filled with weapons similar looking to ours. Then I thought that it would give us an upper hand to know about the weapons they use and use them against them. That would give us the upper hand" Chandler explained. He then took out a jet black crossbow that looked like Sulley's and handed it to him.

"What's so special about these weapons?" asked Sulley.

"I took the liberty of testing each one of these weapons out for myself and I noticed each of these weapons have self generating ammunition. So it's laser bullets and arrows" Chandler explained.

"That is awesome" Squishy said. Chandler then handed Mike, Angel, Art, Randy, Terri, Terry, Don, and Bug their new weapons that looked similar to their old weapons, only they were jet black.

"Best. Christmas. Ever!" Mike cheered. Chandler, Bug, Randy, and Sulley laughed silently at his childishness. Chandler then stepped onto the coffee table and then spoke.

"Now, using these weapons, we ambush the house, we bomb it from the inside. Then the house will be burnt to the ground and then they won't have anywhere else around the school to breed the eggs" it was a pretty good plan, and they nodded among themselves.

"Now that we know the plan, what time to we leave? And who's gonna plant the bomb?" Art asked.

"We'll strike as 8:00 PM tonight, hopefully, any Unagi-Kai, or mind controlled students, or machines taken over by those parasites won't be around guarding the outside. And I'll plant the bomb. I've been through stealth mission training back at the academy so I know just what to do" Bug said as he got on the coffee table next to Chandler.

"Bug's right. If we're gonna plant a bomb somewhere from the inside of that frat house, it shout be done by someone with military training" Randy said.

"What about the fire? How are we gonna put that out? We all remember the burning greenhouse? How that almost spread to the other frat houses. How are we gonna put that fire out?" Mike asked.

"I can get that excavator that Bug used to tear down the greenhouse. It's still parked near the wreckage of that place" Randy said. They all nodded amongst each other in agreement. All of a sudden, footsteps could be heard.

"I hear footsteps" Sulley said.

"Me too" Mike piped in as he pointed his gun at the door and so did Sulley with his laser crossbow.

"Get into attack position everyone!" Bug ordered. Everyone then pointed their weapons at the door. The door then busted open and everyone felt something hit their necks. All of 'First Watch' then fell to the ground unconscious.

Mike woke up, he was in the center of some basement with thousands of cheering students and the big red monster from Jaws Theta Chi was standing in the center with him. There was caution tape surrounding the center so the students wouldn't get in the middle of the center. Standing on top of two stacked crates was Chet, that crab like monster from ROR.

"Welcome one and all to the JOX underground... FIGHT CLUB!" he shouted into a megaphone he held in his claw. Mike got up and started speaking confused.

"Wait a minute. Fight club?" he asked.

"That's right, Wazowski! Fight club!" Chet shouted again.

"I don't understand, what is all this really about?" Mike asked with a serious look as he walked over to Chet.

"Ever since the field came down, and since you killed Johnny and Javier..." Chet was about to continue, but Mike cut him off.

"They deserved to die! They admitted to being murderer and Yakuza!" he shouted. Chet then threw an orange at Mike on the head.

"Don't interrupt me!" he said into the megaphone with a loud and demanding tone.

"As I was saying, ever since you killed two of our own and after the field came down, no internet, no cell phone service, no television, no fun. So we had to resort to an old fashioned form of entertainment" Chet said putting the megaphone aside.

"Where are my friends? I have a right to know what you did to them" Mike said cracking his knuckles, getting ready to beat up Chet without his gun.

"I was getting to that" Chet said before picking his megaphone up again and speaking into it before clearing his throat.

"Tonight's match is 'First Watch's' very own: Mike Wazowski, fighting against leader of Jaws Theta Chi himself: Big Red!" Chet said as he pointed his other claw towards Big Red who was holding his arms up in the air like he was a football player or something.

"Chet, you need to listen to me. The house is hosting the alien's eggs. You have to let me and my friends go so we can destroy the eggs" Mike begged. Big Red laughed and then spoke.

"We know we have alien eggs in our house. JOX has made a peace treaty with Zenadara and the Unagi-Kai, that if we provide food and nesting for the eggs that contain their offspring and become loyal soldiers to her, she would spare our lives. So we agreed and got the eggs shipped over here two days ago before the missile struck the field and didn't leave a single scratch" Big Red said. Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing, Monsters University students pledging allegiance to a deadly alien race who trapped them? Chet then took the long moment of silence into his own claws and spoke into the megaphone once again.

"Whoever wins tonight's fight will decide the fate of... 'First Watch'!" he said pointing to a darkened corner that now had been lit with lights and it showed Bug, Sulley, Randy, Chandler, Angel, and all of Oozma Kappa tied up on their knees and Reggie and Cassie from PNK were holding Sulley's laser crossbow and Angel's laser M4 at them. Mike looked heartbroken as soon as he saw his friends as prisoners. He turned back to Chet and spoke with aggression.

"No! I won't fight! I refuse!" he shouted Chet got down off the crates and punched Mike in the face, causing him to fall to the floor and have a bruise on his cheek.

"You will do as I say or you will watch your friends die right in front of you!" Chet shouted. Cassie then held the M4 at Sulley's head and Reggie held the crossbow at Angel.

"It would be a shame for you to see your friends die. And there's something else I forgot to mention" Chet said. Mike rubbed his cheek and got back up.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Angel is pregnant, correct? If you lose or withdraw from the fight, she will be the one to die first. And it will kill the baby inside her too. It be a shame for Sulley to see his true love and child die at our hand, am I right?" Chet said. Sulley went wide eyed and looked to Angel. He then got misty eyed and called out to Mike.

"Mike! Please do it! I don't wanna lose her! Not like I lost my dad, just do it!" Sulley begged with tears now falling from his eyes. Mike then got an angry look and his hands balled up into fists.

"I'll do it" Mike said with a growl. Chet then got back up on the crates and shouted into the megaphone.

"Now that the emotional formalities are out of our way, let the games begin!" Chet shouted and everyone was cheering and shouting.

**A/N: Wow, so much drama to take in in one chapter huh? First Mike being forced to participate in some fight club, finding out JOX agreed to harbor the eggs, and if Mike doesn't fight, all of 'First Watch' will be killed. Tomorrow is the fight between Mike and Big Red, who will win? Who will be victorious? I'm routing for Mike, obviously! More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N: Rule number one: Don't talk about JOX underground fight club! Just kidding. What's going on everyone? Now we get to see Mike fight Big Red in order to free 'First Watch' and destroy all the Unagi-Kai eggs inside the house. More to come in today's update! Enjoy!**

Mike got into a fighting stance with an angry glare at Big Red as he took his jacket off and threw it to the audience and took his stance as well.

"Round one! FIGHT!" Chet shouted. Sulley was muttering.

"Come on, Mike. I know you can do it. Just find his weakness and overpower him" he whispered. Mike then cracked his knuckles and got back into his fighting stance.

"C'mon wimp. How are you gonna beat me? You never had a chance of being a scarer, what makes you think you're gonna have a chance of beating me?" Big Red mocked. Mike got really upset by this offensive comment his opponent made.

"Nobody bad mouths Mike Wazowski and lives to tell the tale" Mike muttered in a growl. He swung his leg underneath Big Red's left leg and it made him trip. Mike kept kicking Big Red in the face and and it ended up giving him a black eye.

"Who's the alpha male now?" Mike asked. Big Red moaned, and then Mike punched Big Red in the face, causing his nose to bleed.

"I said... WHO'S THE ALPHA MALE NOW!?" he shouted as he then began punching Big Red's large stomach and it made him spew some vomit out.

"You are! You are! You're the alpha male!" he shouted, giving into Mike's demanding question.

"That's what I like to hear" Mike said with an angry eye and a smile of victory. The cyclops then used his foot to turn Big Red onto his front and got on top of his back and held his arm behind his back.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Big Red shouted in great pain.

"Say uncle!" Mike Shouted.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Big Red shouted, giving into defeat.

"Mike Wazowski is the winner!" Chet shouted. Mike held his hands high in the air and had a smile. Don, Squishy, Bug, Chandler, Art, Randy, Angel, Sulley, Terry, and Terri were cheering with the crowd.

"Bring on the next opponent!" Chet shouted. Into the center of the room where Mike was came in Chip, another member of ROR.

"Round two! FIGHT!" Chet exclaimed into his megaphone. Chip took his jacket off and threw it into the crowd as well, the same as Big Red did.

"Bring it on, Rhino breath" Mike mocked. Chip punched Mike in the face and Mike caressed where Chip punched him.

"Ow, guess I walked straight into that one, didn't I?" Mike asked himself. He then got back into the fight and when Chip tried to punch him again, but Mike grabbed Chip's arm and twisted it, causing his arm to be dislocated.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted. All of 'First Watch' cheered when Mike did that.

"Way to go buddy!" Bug shouted. Mike then grabbed Chip by his neck and then forced him to the ground and kept giving Chip his knee in his face. Chip was now unconscious and now Chet spoke up.

"Round two winner is... Mike Wazowski!" Chet exclaimed. Mike then made a bring it on gesture with his hands and then Chet got off the crate stack and made it to the center of the room.

"Your final opponent, me!" Chet said.

"Let's fight" Mike growled. They circled around each other and then Chet threw the first punch, but missed.

"Missed me, now ya gotta kiss me!" Mike mocked in a sing-song voice. Chet tried punching Mike again but Mike grabbed Chet's claw and gave it a really bad bruise by banging his elbow deep into it.

"Ow! That was my favorite claw? Why would you do that?" Chet asked in pain. Mike didn't respond, just had an angry glare and kicked Chet in the eye with his foot.

"My eye! My eye! I can't see! I can't see!" Chet shouted as he placed the claw Mike didn't bruise over his eye. Mike then made his move and then climbed to the top of the crate stack and then got his elbow ready.

"PILE DRIVER!" Mike shouted as he got ready as Chet was in front of the crate stack.

"BANZAI!" he shouted and then had his elbow land into Chet's back and it made him land on his stomach.

"OW!" Chet shouted loudly. Mike then kept on punching Chet repeatedly for what seemed like two minutes. Chet then fell to the ground unconscious and Mike's knuckles were bleeding from all the punching.

Meanwhile, while Mike was still staring at his unconscious opponent and gazing at his bleeding knuckles, Chandler took his switchblade out of his back pocket and cut himself free of his restraints. Chandler then rolled to his sword and took it out of it's case and cut the other members of 'First Watch' free. The overpowered Reggie and Cassie and took their weapons back.

"Alright! Everybody leave this building except for Jaws Theta Chi! Fight club is over, now get on the ground!" Bug ordered as he pointed his laser UZI at the JOX members. Sulley handed Mike his laser shotgun and he pointed it at one of the JOX members.

"Wait, weren't there six of them? We're missing one" Randy said as he looked to Bug and held up his pistols.

"Where are they? The sixth member? Where are they!?" Sulley demanded. The one one eyed purple monster with horns pointed over to another dark corner to see the sixth JOX member, George Sanderson tied up in barbed wire.

"How come he's tied up?" Mike asked.

"He didn't cooperate with Zenadara's treaty, so we had to keep him captive. It was lady Zenadara's orders" Big Red said as he woke up back to his conscious state and got up.

"I don't give a crap about what Zenadara tells you! This is wrong! Siding with aliens? Really!?" Squishy shouted.

"Don't you get it? We're in the middle of a war, and it's time for us to pick a side. We picked the side of Zenadara and the Unagi-Kai. We suggest you do the same" Big Red said.

"We'll never join those scum sucking aliens. They took my father from me" Sulley said. JOX then took out knifes and walked slowly over to them. 'First Watch' then held their guns up and shot every last of them.

"Wow. So far, today has been total craziness" Terry said. But then turned around and started giving orders.

"Alright, Sulley take Mike back to the radio station and treat those bleeding knuckles of his. Squishy, Randy, help me plant the bomb, Don, Angel, untie George and take him back to the radio station. Everyone else, go back to the radio station" Everyone nodded and went do doing their respected jobs that Bug gave them.

A few minutes later, Bug, Randy, and Squishy already set up the bomb and then they got the detonator ready. A soon as everyone was at the radio station, a respectable distance from the explosion sight, Bug pressed the button and blew up all of the JOX house. The Unagi-Kai eggs were all gone.

"Whew, glad all that's over" Randy said.

"Me too. Let's go check up on Mike and George" Bug said.

**A/N: Who rocked the fight club? Mike rocked the fight club! Awesomeness all the way. We'll get some more matters done in the next chapter, and see what 'First Watch' has to ask George about the Unagi-Kai. But more than that, Mike kicked butt today! Don't you ever forget. More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

** A/N: Okay, so this is gonna be where more stuff is gonna be revealed and a reference to a classic science fiction film. So, you might wanna be prepared to have your heart race at the end of this chapter. There are only three chapters left till the season 3 finale! Enjoy!**

Bug, Chandler, Angel, and the OK brothers sat on the couch that was in front of the couch that George sat on.

"So, you didn't want any part of this at all?" Chandler asked. George merely nodded sadly.

"And Zenadara ordered the others to keep you a prisoner for not complying with her demands?" Bug asked. George spoke this time.

"Yeah. I wanted to go over to you guys, but every time I tried to escape, they caught me and restrained me harder" George said. Chandler then stepped over to George and spoke.

"I have an idea. How would you like to join 'First Watch'?" Chandler asked. George nodded with a happy smile.

"But first, ya gotta go through initiation" said the tiger/fox hybrid.

"Okay, and what is it?" George asked. Chandler then took his switchblade out and he made George spread his fingers out across the coffee table and placed his paw on top of George's.

"Um, what are you doing?" George asked nervously.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing" Chandler said. He then took the knife and made it move fast between the spaces in between their fingers. Chandler then kept doing this for a minute and then he stopped. Not a single cut on George or Chandler's paws were inflicted upon them.

"Congratulations, you're in 'First Watch'" Chandler said as he placed the knife back in his pocket. George was now wide eyed and shaking but then laughed a little bit. Mike and Sulley then approached Randy.

"Hey, Rand, do you mind taking a walk with us?" Mike asked.

"Sure" he replied simply. The three of them then left and the other 'First Watch' members were getting socialized with George.

Meanwhile, the three monsters climbed up to the top of the clock tower and they saw that the mini-field with the egg in it was still there.

"I can't believe it, it's still there" Mike whispered. Sulley rolled his eyes and looked at his friend.

"Of course it's still here, things like that don't move by themselves" Sulley said. Randy then spoke up.

"Guys, why did you bring me here?" Randy asked.

"You had the seizure too, right?" Mike asked. The reptilian only nodded.

"We think we're connected to this thing somehow" Sulley said. The three monsters then approached the mini-field protected egg.

"Let's all put one hand on it together" Sulley suggested. The both of them nodded. Mike was the first to place his hand on the barrier, and the low pitched hovering sound was made, and the distorted wall patterns were made around his hand.

"Sulley, you're next" Mike said. Sulley placed his paw on the miniaturized dome and it did the same around his paw. The both of them then looked to Randy.

"Go ahead" Mike said with a little encouraging smile. Randy then got on his four knees and placed one claw on the mini-field. It shocked him, but then he placed his claw back and then they saw the area where their hands were were glowing blue.

Meanwhile, Bug was looking out the blinds of the radio station window.

"Where are they?" Bug asked concerned. Don then walked up.

"They're just on a walk, they're fine" Don said.

"That's where you're wrong. With those seizures they had involving them saying something about those Red Star battleship things forming the big Destroyer battleship, they're constantly sighted targets for killing or otherwise kidnapping" Chandler said as he got up from his seat on the couch. Everyone then heard footsteps coming.

"See, that's probably them right now" Don said. They then heard clicking noises.

"Mike and Sulley don't make those kinds of noises, so it's definitely not them" Angel said. Everyone then picked up their weapons and got ready to fight. The door then busted down and five Unagi-Kai soldiers with guns barged in and started shooting at them.

Meanwhile, Mike, Sulley, and Randy still looked at the glowing areas where their hands were. Another strange noise was made, and they looked to the other side of the mini-field to see a fourth hand print glowing on the wall.

"Who's making that hand print? There's nobody else here but us" Mike asked confused. Randy then got an idea.

"Maybe this thing is trying to tell us something" Randy said.

"Like what?" asked Sulley.

"Maybe there's another monster in this school connected to all of this as well. Maybe for this thing to do whatever it needs, we need to find that fourth hand" Randy said. Mike and Sulley looked at each other as they thought about what Randy said. They then took their hands off the mini-field and looked over from the top of the tower to see flashing pink lights coming from the radio station.

"Unagi-Kai" Mike growled. They then grabbed their weapons that they took along with them and ran back to the radio station.

Meanwhile, the entire squad fought the intruding aliens and didn't even bother turning back from the fight and kept on firing at their targets.

"Keep firing, they have to get tired out sometime!" Bug ordered. They did as told and shot as much laser bullets as possible. Angel then got knocked to the ground when one laser bullet pierced her shoulder.

"Angel!" a voice shouted. It was Sulley. Mike, Sulley, and Randy shot the aliens from behind and killed them with their laser arrows and bullets.

"What happened?" Mike asked as the three of them entered the station.

"We were ambushed by Unagi-Kai, one of them shot her" Terry said as he took out some gauze from the first-aid kit underneath the couch.

"Are you alright?" Sulley asked as he got on his knees in front of his loved one.

"I'm alright. The laser blast just grazed by shoulder" Angel said. She then winced in pain again.

"I thought you said you were okay" Sulley said jokingly.

"It's not the laser blast from that alien's gun. It's time" Angel whispered.

"Time?" Mike asked. Angel looked down at her expanded stomach.

"Oh no" Chandler whispered.

**A/N: Yeah! Feel free to lively up yourselves and take in the awesomeness of today's awesome update! The scene with the knife was inspired by 'Aliens' when Bishop does it. And yes, some people have been dying for this moment to arrive at long last, the birth of the child of James P. Sullivan and Angel Mcalister! The special chapter comes in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

** A/N: Hello one and all! After this chapter, it'll be the season 3 finale! Like it mentioned in the last chapter, in order for the mini-field to do whatever it's gonna do, it requires a fourth hand, Mike, Sulley, and Randy are the first, second, and third hands. Now Angel, shot by an Unagi-Kai's laser bullet is ready to give birth to Sulley's baby. More to come as well. Enjoy!**

Sulley carried Angel piggy-back style on their way to the clinic. Chandler, Mike, Randy, George, and Bug had their guns and sword out, ready to shoot and stab any intruding aliens.

"There better not be any Unagi-Kai attacks on our way there" Chandler said irritated.

"I know. Angel's baby is about to be born and I am so not in the mood for another attack right now" Mike said. Thoughts of the egg shaped field generator kept killing Mike, Randy, and Sulley's heads. Anyone in 'First Watch' or the whole school could be the fourth hand, the fourth key to make the mini-field show it's second function (Whatever it was).

"I see the clinic! We're almost there!" Bug shouted as he ran ahead of everyone else and opened the door up. The lobby was empty, there wasn't anyone at the front desk, the hallways were half lit/half dimmed, and no one was in the rooms. The school clinic was empty.

"Guys, come on in!" Bug said as he held the door open for everyone.

"I don't understand, where is everyone?" Angel who was in pain from the baby's kicking asked.

"The place is empty, I checked every room. Nobody's here but us" Bug explained as he took a gurney sitting in the corner. Sulley placed Angel on the gurney on her back.

"We gotta find the OR" Randy said.

"I know where that is, first door at the end of the second hallway" Angel rasped and then gripped her aching stomach again.

"You heard her, let's move!" Bug ordered. They all rushed Angel down the hallways and then went through the big doors and then ran into the room.

"Put her on the table gently" George instructed. Sulley, Bug, and George picked her up and placed her down on the operating table and gently as they could.

"Now what?" Sulley asked. Chandler then took his switchblade out of his pocket.

"We're gonna cut her open?" Sulley asked.

"That's how delivering a baby works sometimes!" Chandler exclaimed. Bug then grabbed a towel from a cabinet in the left corner near the door and placed it over Angel's lower area.

"Okay, now let's get on with the procedure" Mike said. Bug then took the knife out of Chandler's paw and he placed it underneath the tower. Angel then screamed in pain, a sign that the knife penetrated her stomach. Sulley then grabbed her hand tightly and then caressed it gently.

"Shh, Angel, it's alright. I promise, everything's gonna be okay, no matter what happens" he cooed his girlfriend. She nodded and then looked to Bug.

"Do it" she rasped hoarsely. Bug did exactly that and then moved his arm across the stomach, signaling the knife was making the cut even bigger.

"It hurts so bad!" she screamed. Bug then stopped and then placed the knife underneath her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Sulley asked.

"I'm cutting the umbilical cord" he said quickly before the knife made another cut and then threw it to the side of the room.

"Okay" Bug whispered before reaching his hands into Angel's stomach and taking out the crying child. Bug smiled.

"Oh my gosh. Guys, you have a beautiful baby boy" Bug said with happiness and some tears coming out his eyes with joy. He handed the baby to Sulley who took a towel from the counter and wrapped the baby boy in it and held him.

"Hey there little guy, I'm your daddy" Sulley whispered as the baby's crying was silenced. He then looked to Mike who was looking so happy right now.

"Mike, meet Michael" Sulley said in a happy whisper. Mike's heart was so warm right now, his best friend named his first born son after him. It was considered an honor.

"Thank you" Mike said as Sulley handed Michael to him.

"He's so cute" Mike cooed as he got a good look at Sulley's new son. He looked like Chandler, only his fur was blue and his stripes were dark purple.

"I never thought something so small could make me so happy" Mike said wiping a tear away with one free hand. George then put one paw to his forehead and spoke.

"I feel pretty hot right now, I'm gonna go outside for a bit" he said as he went out the door. Randy knew something was going on so he followed George out the door and outside the front door of the clinic.

"George, are you alright?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, I just feel really really hot right now" he said as he wiped sweat from his forehead. George then froze in place and had a blank glare.

"Are you okay? George?" Randy asked, but he didn't answer. Randy then knew what was going on.

"Oh no" Randy whispered before George fell onto his back and started having a seizure.

"Red Stars form the Destroyer. Red Stars form the Destroyer. Red Stars form the Destroyer. Red Stars form the Destroyer. Red Stars form the Destroyer" George said over and over again. Randy knew what this meant, his question that he shared with Mike and Sulley was finally answered.

"It's him. George is the fourth hand" Randy said to himself. Randy decided not to tell everyone this right away. After a little while, George stopped having the seizure and then Randy picked him up. And he was extremely light, and wasn't heavy.

"I'd better tell Mike and Sulley about this after the little moment with the baby dies down" Randy said to himself as he carried George to the clock tower. When they were at the very top, Randy placed the unconscious George against a stone pillar that held the big roof over the mini-field and the clock-tower itself over it.

"That should keep you safe until I get Mike and Sulley" the purple reptilian said to the unconscious George before leaving back to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Bug stapled up Angel's cut in her stomach, and it held together pretty well.

"You did it" said Sulley happily as Michael was now sleeping in her arms.

"No, WE did it Sulley" Angel said kissing him. They made out for several minutes before Randy barged in.

"Mike! Sulley!" he shouted. Mike and Sulley turned around to see Randy covered in sweat.

"Randy, buddy, what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"I need to see you guys" said the lizard as he took big breaths of air in and out. Mike and Sulley exchanged looks and then went out the door with Randy.

"What is it?" Mike asked as they walked.

"When I followed George out the hospital, he started having the seizure too. George is the fourth hand" Randy explained. The three of them all ran to the clock tower.

**A/N: Tomorrow is the season finale! AND you finally get to see what is gonna happen when all four keys (Mike, Sulley, Randy, and George) are together and see what happens to the mini-field. And en exclusive preview for the next season! Please review, thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

** A/N: Final chapter of the third season everyone! And there will be a trailer for the next season! So Angel gave birth to Michael, who Sulley named after Mike. And George starting having the same seizure Mike, Randy, and Sulley did, which means that George is the fourth hand to make the mini-field do whatever it's gonna do. More to come in this chapter, enjoy!**

On board the Unagi-Kai mother-ship, Zenadara was furious. She trashed the hallways of her throne room and put scratch marks in the walls. One lone alien whimpered and cowered in fear of her rage.

"HOW COULD YOU FAIL ME!?" she screamed as she threw a giant chunk of metal at the giant oval shaped window and it left a few tiny cracks in the glass.

"Why have I failed you my fair Zenadara?" it asked with a whimper.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE SURE EVERONE STAYED MISERABLE SO THEY WOULD EXCEPT THEIR FATES! NOW THEY'RE DROWNING THEMSELVES IN HAPPINESS! THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY!" Zenadara shouted. The one Unagi-Kai then got up and spoke.

"How were we supposed to know they were stronger than we expected?" the one alien said.

"Those four monsters are the key to the generator! We can't risk them getting their inferior claws on that generator!" Zenadara shouted. She then gripped the one Unagi-Kai up in her claw and squeezed his throat so hard in her claw.

"Lady Zenadara, you're choking me" it rasped. Zenadara then gripped tighter and the alien lost it's breathing and it fell to the floor of the ship after she let the body go from her claw. Zenadara then clicked a button on one of the armrests of her throne and down from the roof came a platform and there were two emerald bladed swords floating in mid air on the platform.

"If I want to make a new monarchy on this planet, then I've got no choice but to fight in this war and win it myself" she said to herself as she took her skirt off and it revealed a golden belt with a smooth black oval shaped stone in the buckle with beating red glowing pulses and heart sounds were being made. She then took the swords off the hover platform and attached them to her belt.

"With these swords in my claws, I am going to not only slaughter 'First Watch', but I am also going to give this wretched planet the overlord it deserves" she whispered in a dark evil voice.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, inside the force-field. Mike, Sulley, and Randy were waiting for George to wake up. He then got up and looked at the egg surrounded by the mini-field.

"Um, what is that?" George asked. Mike then got up off his knees.

"That is what is powering the field. Randy, Sulley, and I have had the same seizure you did" he said. George then interrupted.

"I had a seizure?" he asked in disbelief. The other three monsters nodded.

"You said the same thing we did when we had our seizures. Red Stars form the Destroyer. We know that the destroyer is a giant battleship that is formed when all the red star battleships combine as one" Randy said.

"And what does that have to do with the field's generator?" George asked.

"We placed out hands on this thing to make it do whatever it's supposed to, but there was supposed to be a fourth hand, a fourth key. George, that's you" Sulley explained.

"You seriously think I'm the fourth hand to making this thing do what it's gonna do?" the bright orange monster asked. The three of them nodded and then got on their knees and placed one of their hands on the mini-field. The low-pitched hovering sound was made and the distortion pattern was made around their hands. Sulley looked to George and nodded.

"Alright, if you say so" George said. He then got on his knees and then placed his paw on the mini-field along with the other three monsters. The mini-field started glowing red and making heart noises like Zenadara's belt buckle.

"It's red, I don't get it, it was black before" Randy said confusedly. The egg then started emitting a bright light red light from the top and it released a light beam from it and it turned the mini-field from it's clear glass color into red.

"I don't like where this is going, Sulley" Mike complained, getting scared a little of what was happening.

"Keep your hand where it is, Mike. We still need to know what it's gonna do" Sulley said. The red field then started to turn back to it's old glass color and the egg went to total black again. The miniature barrier then started to make cracking noises and developed cracks all around it. The mini-field was destroying itself. The shards then fell to the ground and turned into liquid and it flowed by itself into the weird egg.

"Anyone wanna explain what just happened?" Randy asked.

"I have no idea what that was" George said. Sulley then reached both his paws over the line that the mini-field made in the clock's brick floor and took the egg into both his paws.

"This feels weird" Sulley said. He placed the side of his head towards the egg and listened into it.

"What is it?" Mike asked. Sulley was silent for a bit but then responded back shortly.

"It's a heartbeat. It's like this thing is alive, or it's a living thing" Sulley said. Everyone then placed their ears to the egg and they listened to the ominous heartbeat inside the generator.

"You're right. What's inside that thing?" Randy asked.

"More than that, where are the buttons or the control panels on that? If that thing is really powering this field, how are we gonna turn it off if there aren't any controls?" George asked. Sulley then froze in place for a minute. Mike noticed this and spoke.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I saw an element like this on Zenadara's belt buckle. It looked like the same material what this generator is made from. I think Zenadara is the one who's controlling it right now" said Sulley. He then felt something deep at the bottom of the egg. He turned it upside down to reveal a shallow oval hole in the bottom of the egg itself.

"There's a piece of it missing" Mike pointed out.

"I think that missing piece is the one Zenadara's got on her belt" Randy said explaining his theory.

"I think you're right. But how are we gonna get it from her? If it's attached to her, she's gonna be the one guarding it" Sulley said.

"We've gotta tell the others about this" George whispered.

** -End of Season 3-**

** Cast**

** Bug – Norman Reedus (The Walking Dead)**

** Mike – Billy Crystal (City Slickers)**

** Sulley – John Goodman (Hangover pt. III)**

** Randy – Steve Buscemi (Reservoir Dogs)**

** Angel – Britt Robertson (Scream 4)**

** Chandler – Dakota Goyo (Dark Skies)**

** Don – Joel Murray (Mr. and Mrs. Smith)**

** Terry – Dave Foley **

** Terri – Sean Hayes (Cats and Dogs)**

** Squishy – Peter Sohn**

** Art – Charlie Day (Pacific Rim)**

** George – Samuel Lord Black**

** Zenadara – Charlize Theron (Prometheus)**

** Randy: Stay tuned for an exclusive trailer for the fourth and final season of 'Inside the Field'.**

** Zenadara (Voice over): If it's a war that 'First Watch' wants, it's a war they shall receive.**

** (Chandler and Art stare ate the field's generator on the coffee table of the radio station)**

** Art: There's gotta be a way for this thing to work**

** Text: The final season...**

** (Chandler and Angel look at the underground of the wreckage of the greenhouse to find chemicals used to make an unknown drug)**

** Angel: What is all this?**

** Chandler: I don't know.**

** (Bug and Dean Hardscrabble are giving each other the stink eye)**

** Bug: I will do whatever I can to knock you down from your throne and straight to Hell.**

** (Bug then kicks Hardscrabble in the face and she puts a hand on her now bleeding nose)**

** Text: …Of the most talked about series on Fanfiction...**

** Dead Hardscrabble (voice over): You don't want me as your enemy.**

** Mike (Voice over): There are two sides to that coin, Abigail.**

** (A hand holding an Unagi-Kai gun fires a bullet)**

** (Sulley rushes to Mike's side)**

** Sulley: Somebody shot him!**

** (Heart monitor noises are being made)**

** (Terry and Terri throw a sledgehammer at the field and it breaks through the barrier and it starts to crack like glass)**

** (The Destroyer it getting ready to fire at the university and it's aiming it's laser focuses on all of the 'First Watch' members)**

** Text: Plus, an exclusive epilogue after the season finale.**

** (Mike is blocking Zenadara's sword with Chandler's and they get into a heated battle)**

** (The heart monitor noises now make a long beep sound)**

** Sulley (Whispering with tears in his eyes): No.**

** Text: Inside the Field: The Final Season**

** Text: To be uploaded tomorrow.**

** Text: It all has lead to this.**

** A/N: Wow! Didn't that just make your heart race? I cannot wait to start writing that season tomorrow! This time, it's war! And it'll go on until one leaves victorious! More to come in the final season premiere tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


End file.
